Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones were six immensely powerful stones that each controlled a certain aspect of existence. They were sought out by Ataraxia, who planned to unite them altogether within the Infinity Gauntlet to allow him to have full control over all of existence and to usher his rule across every universe. History Early History At the dawn of the "first universe", the Big Bang occurred, and with it came the Infinity Stones, remnants of the multiple aspects of existence; Space, Reality, Soul, Mind, Time and Power. Through the Big Bang, the Infinity Stones were displaced throughout the growing universes in order to ensure that their powers were never united. The Soul Stone would be the first known Infinity Stone to be discovered. Sometime after the Cursed Realm was created, the Soul Stone was brought into the Cursed Realm after it was swallowed by the Apothicon being containing the realm. Nictis discovered the stone, and manipulated the stone to allow souls that were absorbed by it to be brought to the Cursed Realm. As a failsafe plan, Nictis kept the Soul Stone’s original soulworld within the stone as a means of refuge should he escape the Cursed Realm himself. To ensure more souls ended up in the Cursed Realm, Nictis encased the Soul Stone within the Summoning Key, a device that would allow normal mortals to wield the stone’s power. Nictis then sent the Summoning Key out of the Cursed Realm so that it may one day be discovered. Between 69 and 80 CE, the Mind Stone was discovered by the Flavian Dynasty in Rome within the Arc 1 universe. To harness the stone's power, the Flavians created a crown that would allow its wearer to learn of what they desired most by tapping into their subconscious. The Flavians began hosting inaugural games at the Flavian Amphitheatre, the winner of the games would be allowed to wear the crown for a short time to obtain knowledge from the Mind Stone. Following the fall of the Flavians in 96 CE, the Mind Stone was hidden away in the Colosseum by an unknown individual, who used the stone to create a complex puzzle that served as the lock to the Mind Stone's secret chamber. Between 1300 and 1521 AD, the Reality Stone was discovered by the Aztecs within the Arc 1 universe. Using the Reality Stone, the Aztecs used its power to create and maintain their empire. However, the Aztecs, having discovered that they were too weak to survive using the stone, began sacrificing people to use the stone to continue expanding their empire. After a poor Aztec man witnessed the sacrifice of his entire family and the stone's influence on the rest of the empire, the man stole the stone from the Aztec Empire and fled to what would one day be Northern Yucatan. There, the man used the stone to transform himself into a lost temple that would house the Reality Stone, transforming the stone into a liquid so that only a being of true power could retrieve the stone and return it to its original state. At an unknown point in time, the Time Stone was discovered in the realm of Uriqar. The forges of the realm allowed the realm's inhabitants to melt down the Time Stone into a metal known as Chronosteel. The Time Stone's abilities were divided into four attributes within the Chronosteel; Forward, Slow-Mo, Pause and Reversal. The Chronosteel was then forged into a weapon known as the Time Blade, which would allow its user to access the four attributes of time in unison. However, the Uriqarians realized the power the Time Blade held, and deemed it too dangerous for any mortal to wield. To ensure the power of time never fell into the wrong hands, the Uriqarians used the Time Blade to create a temporal vortex throughout the ages. The Uriqarians then drained the four attributes from the weapon, sending them through the vortex to become lost in time before sending the main blade through it as well. Sometime in the late 2000s, the Space Stone was discovered by the Prophets of the Soulless within Limbo. The Prophets soon sampled the stone's power into experimental canisters, storing it so that they may use it in the future. While the original four Soulless were being formed in 2031, Echthroi, wishing to experiment with his new soldiers for his ultimate plan, placed the Space Stone in the forming body of Xarcoh to serve as a "placeholder soul" for him; this would enable him and the other Soulless that were forming with him to gain special powers and abilities. Once Xarcoh's original body was destroyed, the Space Stone ended up becoming entangled in Roach's soul during the latter's reformation. However, since Xarcoh was Roach's Soulless, he could still harness the powers of the Space Stone despite no longer possessing it himself. Sometime during the early stages of the Eclipse Universe's history, the Power Stone was discovered by Ataraxia during his quest to forge a weapon that would allow him to rule all of existence. Upon using the Power Stone as a power source for the prototype Gauntlet of Ataraxia, Ataraxia realized the potential power he would have if he was able to unite all six Infinity Stones into a single weapon. Sealing the Power Stone away within the gauntlet for future use, Ataraxia began his plan to search for the other stones. Even after being banished into the depths of space, Ataraxia still never gave up on his desire and lust for ultimate power, and would ultimately use his time to research the other stones and their whereabouts across the various universes. Locations Each of the Infinity Stones initially appeared in the "first universe", but were scattered through the universes during the Big Bang. Most of them ended up in the Arc 1 universe on Earth sometime after the planet's creation, but a couple ended up in other universes. Each stone required something to happen in order to recover one. * Space Stone - Initially serving as a "placeholder soul" for Xarcoh, it would become entangled into Roach's soul during the latter's reformation. It could only be obtained through the use of the Soul Stone. It was the fifth and penultimate stone to be acquired, being done so by Ataraxia after using the Soul Stone to extract it from Roach's soul. * Power Stone - Hidden in a secret compartment within the Gauntlet of Ataraxia. It was the sixth and final stone to be acquired, being brokered to Ataraxia by the heroes in exchange for sparing Roach's life. * Reality Stone - Sealed away in a lost temple in Yucatan, but could only be obtained by a being capable of recreating the stone from its liquid form. It was the second stone to be acquired, being done so by Gruntijackal and Richtofen. * Soul Stone - Within the Summoning Key, which was fused into the Harbinger's hilt by Roach. However, the seal could only be broken with the use of the energies of the mystical cavern within the Kilauea volcano on Hawaii. It was the fourth stone to be acquired, being done so by Xarcoh with the help of Omnitron. * Time Stone - Melted down into the Chronosteel blade of the Time Blade. It was the first stone to be acquired, being done so by Ataraxia upon destroying the Time Blade. * Mind Stone - Hidden away in the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, but could only be acquired by a being with an incredible high IQ who could solve the stone's puzzles. It was the third stone to be acquired, being done so by Amsel and Paul. Category:The Greatest Threat of All